


Please wake me up

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: (Don't) Wake me up [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time would pass and it would not stop for you or anyone else. It doesn’t matter how much pain you still have inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please wake me up

It has been almost two months since that incident, and since then his mind and feelings have been a mess. Not even swimming takes his mind off what Sousuke did to him.

It was hard not to forget the feeling when he woke up and notice how silent and lonely the house felt. Usually when he wakes up Sousuke is nearby doing something until Rin wakes up.

Usually there is music going off around the house. [Songs that he never likes, but Sousuke loves it so he doesn’t tell him anything] Also the television is on in whatever channel Sousuke decided to hear.

But now, the house was deadly silent. Nothing could be heard or even seen, making Rin worried that maybe something happen while he was sleeping. Though he quickly dismiss that thought since he was fine and everything look perfectly fine.

Still, he knew that something was wrong. Walking around the house, he looks through every room making sure no one came and took his medals or anything else with value.

An hour passed, and nothing looked out of the ordinary at first. When he took a second look around the house, he started noticing a few things were missing. But it wasn’t his stuff that was missing, it was Sousuke’s.

Scared that something happen to Sousuke, he look around the house once again in case he missed something. As he did that, he notices that many of his belonging was missing. Nothing was left behind, he even look at his closet and notice that all his clothes were gone.

With a shaky breath, he stops in front of his closet not knowing what to do. Why were his clothes missing? Why was his stuff not in their house anymore?

Walking out of the room in small steps, many thoughts were running through his head. Each one worse than the other one.

He decided to go to the kitchen area to get something to drink and that’s when he notice two mugs of coffee were put on the table. One was his and the other one was Sousuke’s mug. Both mugs were empty, but inside Sousuke’s mug there was a note.

With shaky hands, he grabbed the note to see what was written in it. As he read each word, he felt his heart breaking. Tears started falling as the note slipped off his hands and into the table. While Rin lean his head against the table as he continue sobbing.

_Rin,_

_I’m sorry for doing this, but once you find this note I’m already far away from here, from you. I know that I shouldn’t have done this without giving you a proper explanation, but it was the only way that I could do it._

_I can’t do this without hurting you, but what I’m saying is that I found someone else. I been with him for almost a year now and finally we decided that we can’t be without each other._

_So both of us decided to run away and start a new life together. And it’s one of the greatest decisions we ever made. Even though we had to hurt two people that we still care about, and that is you and Haru._

_I found a new love in Makoto, and him with me. Even though both of us still care about both of you so much. After all our friendship turn into love, but that love slowly started fading until I didn’t felt it anymore, instead I started feeling it with Makoto._

_Makoto and I did start as friends first, but of us felt so alone in our relationship that we started spending time together. Even though we felt that way, we both know that both of you were following your own dreams, that’s why we never told you about how we were feeling._

_In fact when we first got together, we couldn’t help but feel so much regret on doing it. We did stop seeing each other for about a month, but we couldn’t do it. We had to see each other and that’s how everything started._

_Sadly it wasn’t hard for us to meet since you were always away. But we never did it in our own house; we always met on hotels or any other place._

_So this is a goodbye Rin, and once again I’m sorry for doing this to you. I know what I did is wrong, and I don’t hope that you forgive me. What I do hope is that you find someone much better that I was._

_Someone that would always love you and would never betray you. I did love you a lot Rin, but now I found a new love so I hope you can find it too._

_Sousuke Y._

Rin couldn’t stop crying as he read that note over and over again. Each word ripping his heart apart. He couldn’t even imagine how Haru must be feeling right now. All he could feel were anger and resentment for what Sousuke and Makoto did to him.

He wanted to scream and throw everything away, but he knows that wouldn’t help him with anything. He almost wanted to call Haru, but he knows that he needed his own space. Both of them do.

He still couldn’t believe that Sousuke even told him that he loves him when right now he is going who knows where with Makoto. Both of them running away from them as they start their supposed ‘new life’ together.

But in reality he really couldn’t hate them. He would never forgive them for what they did to him, but he really can’t hate them for it.

By now he couldn’t help but think what would have happen if he was awake when Sousuke was leaving him. Would he say the same things he did on the note he left him?  
Would he be able to stop him from running away with Makoto?

Many thoughts run through his mind, but none of them had an answer. And it was too late to even think about that, Sousuke was already far away from him, and he was not going to come back.

Maybe...Maybe it was better that he was still sleeping when Sousuke was leaving. He would not be able to bear all the things he might have told him as he left their house.

He wouldn’t be able to see the figure of Sousuke as he left him, as he walked away from him to a new life with his new love. It would make it more real that it already is, and seeing Makoto with him would make it much worse.

As he thought of that, he could hear his phone ringing, and he didn’t need to guess who it was. Standing up and walking with small and weak footsteps, he pressed the green button and didn’t wait for Haru to say something.

“He left me Haru, he doesn’t love me anymore. Is this a nightmare? If it is then I want to wake up! “ 

That was the only thing Rin was able to say before he hang up on Haru. He didn’t want to see or hear from anyone right now.

He took a month of vacation, even though his coach didn’t think it would be a good idea. More now when the Olympics were really close. But that didn’t matter to him anymore, nothing matter after what Sousuke did to him.  
-  
-  
-  
Now in the Present, things were somewhat normal for Rin. He was still swimming the same way he did before. 

There are times he sees Sousuke when he goes out with his friends. He panics until someone has to calm him down and tell that it’s just someone else, that Sousuke is not there anymore. [He still doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not.]

His friendship with Haru is still strong, but both of them are still healing from their broken hearts. Sometimes they talk about swimming, and other times they talk about their old lovers.

They don’t usually stay long on that subject when it comes up. People still don’t know what Makoto and Sousuke did towards them. Usually when they are asked what happen to them, they just tell them that they are not together anymore.  
It was hard for both of them to say it, and it still does. But as time passes they get used to it, but the pain of them leaving is still there.

There are still times that Rin wakes up in the morning hoping that Sousuke is there waiting for him to wake up. Holding a mug of coffee and breakfast, or just him laying down next to him and holding him.

Once reality strikes in, everything hurts and he barely has any strength to move or even do something. Because of that he decided to sell the house that both of them created, moving to an apartment where he still can’t call home.

But life moves on, and you have to move along with it. That is something Rin came to realized as time passed. If he didn’t want to be left behind, then he has to along with it. It doesn’t matter how much pain he still has, time would pass and it would not stop for you or anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is Rin’s POV. I hope all of you like it. I might even make another one but in Haru’s POV once again. Since I think that it would be better if I don’t do the SouMako side of story.
> 
> Maybe I would do it when they started meeting each other, but I make no promises. But if you guys want me to make it, then I would do it. Anyway thanks for reading so please leave a comment.


End file.
